Adventures of Shinichi and Ran
by Anudeep Kota
Summary: What if Shinichi wasn't the one who was given Apotoxin 4869, What if it was given to Ran? This series explores that possibility


"So Ran, how was my deduction?" Shinichi asked. Shinichi was a handsome teenager. He wore a casual jacket and a pair of jeans. Shinichi has thin, athletic build. He had pale skin and a dark brown hair with a cowlick in front and distinctive tuft in the back.

"Whatever, I don't care about your deduction skills. I just feel sorry for that woman." Ran replied in a dull voice. Beautiful as ever. Ran was a light-skinned girl of average height. She was slender in frame, yet had an athletic and curvaceous build. She had big bluish-purple eyes and dark brown hair. Her hair was straight and hip-length, tucked behind her ears with short wavy bangs over her forehead. She wore a black top and a white sweater matched with a pair of jeans short.

"Well we cannot do anything, she is responsible for what she did."

"How can you be so heartless Shinichi?"

 _I am not heartless Ran, The best proof is that I love you'_ Shinichi thought. He then sighs and says

"Our visit to tropical land is a flop. I wish this case had never occurred." in an unenthusiastic way.

"Well we can enjoy now if you want to." Ran tried changing the mood.

"Then let's grab some ice cream." Shinichi said with a warm smile.

Ran and Shinichi start walking towards the foodcourt.

' _should I catch his hand?'_ Ran thought. She slowly motions her arm towards Shinichi's hand. Before she could reach his hand something catches Ran's attention, two men in black make their way to back of abandoned ride. They were the same men who were acting suspicious on the rollercoaster They were carefully looking around if someone had noticed them. Sure that they were not seen, they made their way to the back of abandoned ride.

 _Those were the same people with us on roller coaster I wonder what they are doing there. And why are they going to back of a abandoned ride?'_ Ran thought.

"Ran which flavour do you want?" Shinichi asked. Ran then realised that they were already at the store. Ran took a moment and said "chocolate!".The shopkeeper handed them ice cream, and they made their way to a empty bench. "Shinichi?" Ran called in very soft voice.

"yeah"

"I was just thinking, what do we call this trip?"

"what do you mean?"

"I mean only us, isn't it like a-you know- da- te" Ran said stammering.

Before Shinichi could say anything, the ice cream fell onto his jacket.

"Oh no! just a second I'll go clean this mess"

"yeah sure!" Ran said, she was surely disappointed. Shinichi jogged towards restroom.

 _I will confess my feelings today for sure and I have a feeling that maybe he too likes me"_ Ran thought.

Ran looked around to kill time, A man completely drenched in sweat holding a briefcase caught her attention. He seemed worried. He made his way to back of the abandoned ride, the same one those men in black went.

 _Suspicious! I'll go take a look'_ Ran made her way to back of the ride. When she reached there she Slowly peeked. The man who was little short and fatter of the two men in black was talking to man with briefcase.

"Here you-go-take this money and give me that tape!" the man said and opened the briefcase. Ran was shocked to see huge amount of money. ' _That's more than 100 million bucks there!'_ Ran thought

"Here! The evidence revealing your company's involvement in smuggling guns" the man in black said and took out a small tape from his jacket and gave it to the person.

 _What?! Guns?! This is serious, I should call_ _cops'_

"This is nothing compared to what your syndicate does!" the man said carefully placing the tape into his pocket.

Ran leaned more to listen carefully not realising a black figure advancing at her from behind.

 **WHACK!**

The other man in black hit hard on Ran's head with a baseball bat. "Boss!" the man in black who was making the deal exclaimed. The other person in deal made a dash out.

"Vodka! you let this girl follow you" the man said who was holding the bat.

"Sorry Gin, should we eliminate her?" Vodka said.

"Yes! but no guns, this place is still surrounded by police"

"What do we do then?"

"We will use the new poison developed by syndicate. It is completely undetectable once it enters body. But it has never been tested on humans though."

Gin took out a small case from his jacket and opened it. He then took out a small capsule and put it inside semi-conscious Ran's mouth.

"This should do it." Gin said.

"Let's go boss, I think cops are coming this way"

Gin and Vodka vanish into the darkness

 _What's Happening?! I feel like my bones are melting'_ Ran thought

 _It hurts…_ ** _AAHH….AHHH_**

 _Shinichi help me!…..Shinichi!….Shini…..Shin..'_

 _...Break..._

 _Ran where are you?'_ Shinichi thought. He sat on the same bench where he last saw Ran.

 _Did she go back home because I got late? I wanted to confess my feelings towards her.'_

 _Why do I have this bad feeling of Ran being in trouble?'_

"Hey! You guys!" Shinichi waved towards Gin and Vodka who were just coming from back of abandoned ride and were passing by bench where Shinichi sat.

"Ye-s!….How can we Hel-p you?" Vodka asked stammeringly.

"Did you guys come across the girl who was with me?"

"What makes you think that we have seen her?" Gin asks in cold voice

"Just a feeling. Sorry to bother you"

Gin and Vodka rush out from there. _'I'll ask Inspector Megure's help in finding Ran. I bet he is around'_ Shinichi thought. He then ran towards the rollercoaster.

"Inspector Megure! Inspector!" Shinichi called out.

"Oh Shinichi! Excellent deduction, I'm sorry I didn't have time to thank you" Megure said. Inspector Megure was somewhat overweight. He

wore a hat and a brownish yellow jacket. He had a thick moustache and a set of small eyes.

"Inspector I need your help. It's urgent"

"What's wrong?"

"I am unable to find Ran. She is missing"

Megure with a creepy smile "Shinichi you shouldn't rush things on first date itself. Ran is not so straight forward. See that's why she went home. You should atleast wait for two to three dates before you make a move."

"I'm serious Inspector Megure."

Realising that shinichi was serious "Where did you last see her?"

"Around food court"

"Did you try calling her?"

"Yes! She is not picking up. Ran would never do that. Inspector I'm really worried."

"I'll send men out to look for her"

The police personnel thought it to be odd that Inspector had sent them to look out for a girl who was old enough to take care of herself and that to on a request from high schooler. But Inspector didn't mind because he knew what Shinichi was capable of and how serious his instincts were.

"Thanks a lot for this Inspector Megure!"

"Oh no! Its nothing compared to your assistance to police. I'm rather happy that I got a chance to help you."

...Break...

 _Am I dead?'_ Ran thought while slowly opening her eyes. _'That guy caught me off guard. It still hurts.'_ She then gets up and touches her wound, and feels something wet. _'Blood!' she exclaims_

 _That guy told he was gonna give me poison, maybe it didn't work. I should get back and inform this to police. What time is it?'_

Ran looks at her watch it had been two hours since she was out but that wasn't the fact that caught her attention, the watch was pretty big for her hand and it was almost going to fall off her wrist.

 _Why is this loose? I'll get it fixed later. For now I have to find shinichi. He must be worried.'_ With this Ran tried getting up. She started walking only to lose balance and fall down. _'That wound really took a toll on me'_

As she tried getting up once again she saw flashlights coming her way.

A police officer approached her. "I think I found someone! A kid! I think she is hurt." The officer shouted to his colleagues. _'A kid?'_ Ran thought.

"Hey kid What are you doing here? Are you lost?" The officer asked politely.

"Umm…Officer…I actually saw…some suspicious men…" Ran tried telling officer but realised her voice was different than usual.

"Well lets talk after you get some medical attention"

"Yeah sure!"

"Here take my hand." the officer offered. "By the way kid aren't these clothes a little big for you?"

 _What is he talking about?'_ She thought while stretching her hand out. She see's her own hand and is horrified to see that it has become small, as small as that of a school kid.

 _What the hell!?'_ She inspects her whole body and realises that she had shrunken. Shrunken to a kid!

 _What has happened to me? What did they do to me? I can't go with them, they won't believe me. I need to find Shinichi or dad, I can make them believe that I am Ran'_ Without thinking anything else Ran makes a dash.

"Hey kid! where are you going?!" But Ran doesn't stop. She exits tropical land and makes her way to her house.

...Break...

"Inspector Megure, we searched whole amusement park but we didn't find anyone of your description." An officer reported.

"I think she has just gone home Shinichi and maybe she is mad at you and that's why she is not picking your call" Megure said.

"I suppose that is the case. Thank you very much Inspector." Shinichi said

"Oh! Please don't thank me. You always help us. This is nothing compared to what you did."

"Very well then, I'll go to Ran's place and see if everything is good"

The officer interrupted "But Inspector we found a girl behind a abandoned ride which was just beside the foodcourt."

"A girl?" Megure asked

"Yes Sir! around seven to eight years of age. she had a wound on her head and had a slight bleeding."

"Where is she now?" Shinichi asked

"Before we could ask her anything she ran, most probably she is out onto streets now"

"I hope she finds her way back to her house safely, anyways inform nearby police station about this child"

"Yes sir!"

"I'll be on my way Shinichi"

"Thanks a lot Inspector" Shinichi says and waves his hand to Inspector Megure who walks towards exit.

"Excuse me officer?" Shinichi calls out for the officer who was also on his way to exit.

"Yes?"

"Was there anything peculiar about this child you guys found?"

"Umm….yeah there was this thing, she was wearing clothes that didn't fit her size. We assumed that she was homeless and was wearing clothes that were donated"

"What dress was she wearing?"

"Oddly enough they were same as you had described"

 _What the hell is happening? Why is a little girl wearing Ran's clothes?'_ Shinichi thought.

"Thank you for your time officer" Shinichi said

"It's my duty" The officer said and made his way out.

 _Ran just be safe'_ with this thought Shinichi ran towards Ran's house.

...End...

 **Hey everyone!...first of all thank you for sparing time and reading this...This is my first work...Please comment and give your valuable reviews...i hope it is interesting...If i get positive results then i will surely keep going...i hope to update once a week..Thank you**


End file.
